


Pizza boy

by Safr2n



Series: Inséparable [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Minho is a pizza boy, thomas falls in love with him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: « Envoyer votre livreur le plus mignon. »Après tout, qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer?***Ok, c’était peut-être la meilleure idée du siècle ou la pire.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Inséparable [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010322
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pieces of Thominho





	Pizza boy

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Pizza Boy
> 
> Personnages: Thomas et Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner
> 
> Notes: Minho est livreur de pizza et Thomas tombe en amour.

Thomas se sentait seul. Ça faisait plusieurs jours maintenant. Teresa, sa sœur, n'était pas venu le voir depuis longtemps et il n'arrivait même plus à la croiser à l'université. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Aris, elle passait tout son temps avec son amoureux et n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à son frère jumeau.

Son meilleur ami, Newt, était également reparti en Angleterre pour voir sa famille et bien sûr Alby, le petit ami du blond et également l'ami de Thomas, l'avait accompagné. C'était la première fois qu'il allait officiellement présenter son amoureux à sa famille. Ils avaient profité de la semaine de congé pour partir.

Alors, loin de sa famille et de ses amis, Thomas se sentait seul. Et triste.

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il mangeait à peine. Il n'avait ni la force ni la motivation pour ce faire quoique ce soit à manger.

Mais ce soir, il avait faim. Très faim. Et il avait une envie de pizza. Décidant qu'il le méritait, après tout, il avait bien performé depuis le début de la session et il faisait plus de sport qu'il n'en fallait, il prit son téléphone et choisit l'application de commande en ligne. Il l'utilisait peu, mais lors de soirée entre amis, il avait souvent commandé de la pizza de par cette application.

Alors qu'il allait confirmer sa commande, il vit la petite boîte de texte pour inscrire les demandes spéciales. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé auparavant, mais comme il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait s'amuser un peu, une idée lui vient en tête.

Il écrivit alors : « Envoyer votre livreur le plus mignon. »

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer?

Ok, c'était peut-être la meilleure idée du siècle ou la pire.

Lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte, Thomas avait presque oublié sa petite demande. Il était en train de jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone et son esprit était parti ailleurs.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva devant l'homme le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Il devait être légèrement plus vieux que lui et était visiblement d'origine asiatique. Il affichait un sourire couronné de magnifiques fossettes à ses joues et ses yeux sombres semblaient pétillés. Sa carrure était assez imposante également; son uniforme semblait légèrement trop petit pour lui, ses bras et son torse étiraient le vêtement, permettant à quiconque d'admirer sa musculature impressionnante. Sa peau était bronzée et semblait si douce que la tentation de la caresser était presque incontrôlable.

Thomas était en train de baver devant ce dieu grec. Il était plus que mignon; il était tout simplement magnifique.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : le garder pour lui.

-C'est ici pour la pizza peppéronis fromage? demanda le livreur, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-H-heu, oui! Désolé! répondit-il, les joues en feux.

Il espérait juste que l'homme tout droit sorti de ses rêves ne le remarque pas.

Il prit les quelques billets de sa poche et sans même compter, il donna le tout à l'asiatique avant de prendre la boite et de refermer la porte le plus vite possible. Au moment même où le visage du livreur disparaissait derrière la porte, Thomas se senti complètement idiot. Il fut tenté de la rouvrir pour s'excuser de son impolitesse, mais il devait déjà être parti. Il avait agi sous le coût de la panique et regrettait de ne pas avoir au moins dit « Bonsoir ». Oui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas au moins dit « Bonsoir »?

Il se sentait tellement con. L'homme de sa vie avait était juste devant lui et il avait agi comme un parfait crétin.

Il mangea sa pizza, se sentant encore plus seul.

* * *

Lorsque Jorge lui avait dit qu'une nouvelle commande demandant le livreur le plus mignon venait d'arriver, Minho avait soupiré. Probablement encore des filles qui cherchaient désespérément un petit copain où même un coup d'un soir. Et comme il était en effet le plus mignon de la pizzéria, c'était toujours lui qui devait s'occuper de ces commandes spéciales.

Il devait donc constamment rejeter les avances qu'il recevait. Disons que les filles… ce n'était pas trop ce qui l'intéressait.

Zart, un autre livreur et un ami proche de Minho, aurait bien pu remplir la tâche, mais Jorge était strict. On demandait le plus beau livreur, on allait envoyer le plus beau livreur. C'était un peu insultant pour son ami blond, mais l'asiatique ne pouvait nier qu'il était le plus beau des deux.

Il fut alors très surpris lorsque ce fut un garçon qui répondit à la porte. Un garçon… ou plutôt un ange. Avec ses yeux couleur or, ses pommettes parfaites parsemés de grains de beautés, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses lèvres parfaites, l'homme devant lui ne pouvait qu'être un ange. Un être aussi adorable ne pouvait exister.

Il fut légèrement déçu lorsque celui-ci ferma brusquement la porte, mais de par les joues rouges du garçon et de l'énorme pourboire qu'il venait de lui donner – il avait remis beaucoup plus d'argent qu'il ne le fallait – Minho ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre. L'ange venait probablement de succomber à son charme.

Il espérait juste le revoir un jour.

Et son vœu fut exaucé plus rapidement que prévu, puisqu'il se retrouva le lendemain devant la même porte, avec la même commande et la même demande spéciale en main. Il ne pouvait empêcher son habituel sourire en coin de ressortir à la vue du jeune homme ouvrant la porte. Il semblait encore plus magnifique qu'hier.

-Oh, super, dit-il, semblant soulagé.

-Quoi?

-J'espérais que ce soit toi, continua-t-il. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'ai été impoli.

-Tu as commandé une pizza juste pour t'excuser?

-H-heu… oui.

Ces joues étaient de nouveau rouges et Minho sentait que son cœur n'allait pas pouvoir tenir. Il était trop mignon. Si ça ne tenait que de lui, il aurait pris cet ange dans ses bras et l'aurait emmené loin pour le protéger de tout.

-J-je… Hum. Tu…

Le jeune homme semblait incertain.

-Oui?

-H-heu, rien, merci pour la pizza.

Il prit alors quelques billets et comme la dernière fois, donna l'argent à Minho et ferma la porte, la boîte de pizza en main, laissant celui-ci surpris, mais avec un grand sourire au visage.

Il était maintenant parfaitement clair qu'il ne laissait pas le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns indifférent. Il fut tenté de cogner une nouvelle fois à la porte et d'embrasser passionnément cet ange irrésistible, mais il se dit qu'il était sûrement plus sage de simplement y aller doucement. Même s'il le connaissait peu, ce jeune homme était trop précieux pour risquer de le perdre.

* * *

Thomas se cogna la tête pour la millième fois contre la table de sa cuisine. _Non mais quel idiot! Quel idiot!_

Même pas capable d'au moins demander son nom à l'homme de ses rêves. Il n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que de commander une nouvelle fois, au moins pour que l'asiatique ne pense pas qu'il soit un trou du cul, et au moins essayé d'engager la conversation, mais il avait complètement échoué.

Cet homme parfait le rendait complètement nerveux. Il était fort probable qu'il ne soit même pas intéressé par la gente masculine, donc déjà, il y avait ce stress, mais en plus, il perdait tous ses moyens devant ce dieu vivant. Il était complètement foutu.

Mais il était déterminé. Et même si ça se résulte en échec, il voulait au moins essayer. C'est pourquoi, le lendemain, il passa une nouvelle commande à la pizzéria. Cette fois-ci, il avait opté pour une salade. La pizza d'hier était encore dans le frigo, à moitié mangée.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Thomas se précipita vers celle-ci, impatient de revoir le magnifique livreur. Il allait au moins obtenir son nom cette fois-ci, il s'en était fait la promesse.

Comme prévu, ce fut l'Asiatique qui était dernière la porte, une petite boîte en main.

-Alors ce soir c'est salade césar? dit celui-ci, un sourire en coin. Tu en avais marre de la pizza?

-H-heu, oui… c'est ça.

Et merde, ça commençait mal.

-H-hum… Tu… essaya-t-il, sans grand succès.

Prenant une grande respiration, il reprit :

-C'est quoi ton prénom?

_Oui! J'ai réussi!_

L'homme haussa un sourcil, mais son sourire resta intact.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur, comme sachant déjà l'effet qu'il avait sur Thomas.

-H-heu j-je…

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Et ses joues étaient plus brulantes que jamais.

-C'est Minho, répondit le livreur, prenant le jeune homme en pitié. Et toi?

_Minho…_ C'était un joli nom. Et si Thomas se souvenait bien, c'était d'origine coréenne.

-M-moi c'est Thomas.

_Bravo, même pas capable de répondre à une simple question sans bégayer._

- _Thomas_ , répéta le jeune homme. J'aime bien, mais je préfère t'appeler _mon ange_.

Son cœur rata un battement. _Mon ange!?_ C'était officiel, Thomas allait mourir d'amour pour cet homme. Sentant ces genoux devenir mou, il savait qu'il n'allait pas être capable de rester longtemps devant Minho qui le regardait intensément.

Ne tenant plus, il répéta le même manège que les deux derniers soirs. Il ne reprit sa respiration qu'une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, son cœur en mille morceaux d'avoir une fois de plus laissé passer une chance en or.

* * *

Minho était de retour d'une livraison lorsque Jorge l'appela.

-Tiens, il y a une commande spécialement pour toi.

Curieux, il prit le bon de commande et reconnu immédiatement l'adresse. _Thomas._ Cette fois-ci, dans les demandes spéciales, il avait inscrit « Envoyez Minho », ce qui le fit sourire. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, revoir cet ange au plus vite.

Connaissant maintenant parfaitement le chemin, Minho arriva encore plus vite que les jours précédant devant la porte qui était devenu familière.

La salade grecque dans mes mains, il sonna à la porte. Il afficha son plus beau sourire lorsque celle-ci s'ouvra, mettant bien en évidence ses fossettes.

-Tu sais mon ange, dit-il lorsque Thomas fut bien en vue. Je suis flatté que tu tiennes tant que ça à me voir, mais quatre soirs de suite? Je vais commencer à croire que tu as développé une obsession. À moins que tu ne tiennes juste à t'excuser une nouvelle fois de toujours me claquer la porte au nez?

Bien sûr, Minho était sarcastique et savait bien que Thomas ne claquait pas la porte par impolitesse. Il était évident que celui-ci tentait désespérément de trouver le courage de le demander à sortir. Et il était également évidant que Minho répondrait immédiatement par l'affirmative. Il voulait tellement ce garçon.

-H-heu, non… Oui! dit Thomas, semblant désemparer une fois de plus.

Apparemment, le surnom avait encore fait de l'effet.

-Désolé, je suis juste…

-Intimidé? proposa Minho.

-H-heu, peut-être, je ne sais pas.

L'Asiatique sourit de plus belle.

-Oh mon ange, il ne faut pas, dit-il, prenant doucement le menton du plus jeune entre ses doigts. Un être comme toi doit être protégé à tout prix, tu n'as pas à être intimidé.

Les yeux dorés de Thomas s'élargirent à ces mots et ses joues devinrent de nouveau écarlate.

-J-je heu… J-je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Alors ne dit rien mon ange.

Est-ce qu'il faisait en sorte de dire plus souvent « mon ange » juste pour voir la réaction du jeune homme? Oui. Et il n'avait pas honte. Il était complètement en train de draguer Thomas alors qu'il est en plein travail, mais qui pourrait l'en empêcher. À chaque jour, il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus pour cet ange. Il était en train de tomber amoureux.

-Tiens, ta salade.

-Merci, murmura le garçon avant de donner l'argent, laissant encore une fois un bon pourboire.

Mais cette fois, Minho refusa. Il se sentait mal de recevoir de l'argent de celui qui lui plaisait.

-Non, reprend le, juste te voir est suffisant.

Il ne put empêcher le clin d'œil qui s'en suivit. La réaction de Thomas fut tout simplement délicieuse. Il sembla pris d'un frisson à travers tout son corps et figea quelques secondes avant de claquer la porte une nouvelle fois, laissant Minho avec un sourire de tendresse au visage.

Thomas était vraiment trop adorable.

* * *

C'était le cinquième soir de suite. C'était complètement ridicule et il avait probablement l'air encore plus idiot aux yeux de Minho. Et même si l'Asiatique semblait le draguer, ça pouvait toujours être une manière de se moquer de lui. Il espérait fortement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais il voulait aller au bout de cette histoire. Il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Une intuition profonde lui disait que Minho était l'homme de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher une telle opportunité.

N'empêche, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ce soir-là, ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui. Le jeune homme devant lui semblait encore plus beau que les autres soirs. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et il était coiffé de sorte qui était possible d'admirer chaque détail de son magnifique visage.

-Mon ange, commença celui-ci d'un ton mielleux. Si tu tiens tant que ça à me voir, tu n'as qu'à le dire.

Thomas adorait ce surnom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que cette perfection humaine prononçait ces quelques mots de sa voix suave, il fondait de l'intérieur. Mais là, ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait un but à atteindre. Il prit une grande inspiration et ce lança.

-En fait, oui, je tiens à te voir.

Et voilà, c'était fait. Il l'avait fait. Bon, sa voix avait peut-être sonné un peu tremblotante, mais il avait réussi!

Au regard surprit, mais satisfait, de Minho, il sut que son audace avait eu son effet.

Le plus vieux, tout en gardant ses yeux dans ceux the Thomas, déposa la commande – une pizza cette fois – sur la petite table à côté de la porte avant de s'approcher lentement du jeune homme. Voyant que celui-ci ne reculait pas, il alla plus loin et glissa doucement ses bras autour de la taille du brunet.

Être aussi proche de Minho était une expérience complètement folle. Son cœur battait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Son odeur épicée l'enivrait et il était sûr qu'il allait finir par perdre la tête.

-Ah oui? dit le jeune livreur, un sourire en coin. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire?

Son ton était charmeur, indiquant qu'il était parfaitement au courant de l'attirance de Thomas envers lui.

Mais deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu.

Il passa alors ses bras autour du coup de l'asiatique, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il arbora son plus beau sourire et se plongea complètement dans les magnifiques yeux sombres devant lui.

Le sourire de Minho ne fit que s'agrandir et sa prise autour du corps de Thomas se resserra. Cela lui donna la confiance nécessaire pour continuer.

-En fait, dit-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait confiant, je me demandais si tu serais libre… un de ces jours…

-Tu me demandes à sortir? répondit Minho en levant le sourcil, son sourire toujours intact.

-Oui.

Il n'existait pas de sourire plus resplendissant que celui que Thomas avait devant lui en ce moment. Minho semblait être le plus heureux des hommes.

-Enfin, dit-il, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le demander, mon ange.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire oui? taquina Thomas en retour.

L'asiatique se rapprocha encore plus. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, leurs souffles s'entremêlant. Il était tellement tentant de réduire la distance et de juste embrasser cet homme. Il était également sûr que le dieu vivant pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur résonnant contre son corps musclé.

-Je termine mon quart dans une heure, dit Minho. Mais dès que j'ai fini, je reviens et je suis à toi, mon ange.

Thomas ne pouvait plus résister, il devait l'embrasser. Une fois ses lèvres sur celles de cet homme si attirant, il sut. Minho était l'homme de sa vie. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Le baisé fut doux et court, ne durant que quelques secondes. Mais ce fut son meilleur baisé à vie. Il en voulait déjà plus.

-Alors vas-y, dit-il en se détachant à contrecœur de Minho. Et reviens vite.

-Je reviens aussi vite que je peux.

Avant de partir, il ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

-Je connais le chemin par cœur maintenant.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot loin d'être parfait, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire et il me convenait comme ça.
> 
> À un prochain One Shot!
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
